Young Justice (TV Series) Episode: Summit
| NextEpisode = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Summit | Synopsis1 = After Green Beetle and Blue Beetle are released from the Reach's control, a meeting is called between the Light and the Reach to assess the damages and to contemplate what lies for the future. During this meeting, Black Beetle and Black Manta begin to anger each other by questioning each sides' actions. This ultimately leads to a skirmish between the Light and the Reach, but is quickly halted when Aqualad becomes the voice of reason and focuses each sides anger toward the task at hand. After the skirmish dies down, Ra's Al Ghul notices an amulet that Tigress is wearing, recognizing it as a magical item. After his observation, he removes the amulet from Tigress, revealing her true identity as Artemis, and in the process, blowing Aqualad's cover. Upon this discovery, M'Gann, disguised as Deathstroke, seems to quickly dispatch the two with gunshots to the chest. Aqualad then activates a hologram projection that reveals the Light's hidden agenda to the Reach. Angered by this, Vandal Savage then states his cause for the actions of the Light, and reveals he's in possession of the key to the Warworld. After this revelation, Aqualad and Artemis come back into consciousness to reveal that their assassination was a ruse in order to discover the whereabouts of the key. The Young Justice team then proceed to raid the meeting, with some members disguised as the Light's foot soldiers. As the battle rages, Klarion materializes and teleports with Vandal Savage away, but not before creating a fire basilisk demon out of a sword. Black Beetle targeted Ra's Al Ghul, stabbing him. Ubu quickly came to his aid, rappelling himself and his master out of the cave in hopes of saving Ra's life with a Lazarus Pit. As the fight progressed, Blue Beetle stopped the Reach Ambassador and Scientist from escaping, pinning them to the wall with his suit generated staples. Black Beetle, having deliberated the Ambassador's past actions, relieves him under Reach sanctions, frees the Reach Scientist, and escapes the battle, leaving the Ambassador behind. Black Manta, being very stunned at his son's betrayal, angrily engages Aqualad in a fight, with Aqualad eventually knocking his father out. The team relish's their victory, while Aqualad has clear emotions about his undercover agenda that led to his betrayal of his father. Back at Warworld, Vandal Savange and Klarion appear, opening up a boom tube then quickly defeating Black Lightning, Black Canary, and Shazam. They then take control of Warworld, and veer off into space. Back on the Reach's mother-ship, Black Beetle assesses the situation of the Reach on Earth, and recognize that the only way to correct their mistake's is to destroy the Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** *** Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Zatanna Zatara ** Doctor Fate (Giovanni Zatara) * * Green Lantern Corps Villains: * ** ** ** * ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** ** ** *** **** * * * * Rimbor Items: * Black Beetle Scarab * REACH Energy Drink * * | Cast1 = | Cast2 = | Location1 = | Location2 = | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}